Freeshoter
by NGMessiah
Summary: Issei discovered the existence of devils earlier. The early bird catches the worm.
1. Chapter 1

He protects, he attacks, but most importantly: His name is Hyoudou Issei. He was killed on his first date by a rampaging fallen angel. In order to come back to life, he becomes a devil and began gathering his own servants to become a harem king. He has countless days left. However, this is not that story.

In a dimension far away from where this story takes place, he is still the same hot-headed pervert we all know to love. The universe started diverging when he foolishly accepted a deal from his friends and realized he couldn't get away from it.

Hyoudou Issei is desperate.

Desperate to prove himself worthy to be called a man by friends and parents alike who are starting to lose hope on him. For a second-year high school student who should be experiencing the time of his youth, he is unexpectedly popular.

If he is popular especially among the female students of his school, why didn't he got himself a girlfriend already? Let's just say it wasn't the one kind of fame that gets one praised and liked by other people. In other words, he is infamous.

All girls who know him looked at him with disgust and tends to avoid him mainly due to his reputation of being really lecherous. It would take a miracle for one to tolerate his presence. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent conversation with them.

And so, he resorted to believing in the supernatural and asked a higher being for some help. The moon is full and the preparations are all taken care of. Either the ritual was written inside the dusty tome he found in the attic the other day worked, or he gets to find another method to get a girlfriend which is doubtful, to say the least.

"This should work, I don't want to live in the streets." He gulped, his parents said they will disown him and forget he even existed if he doesn't get a girlfriend before the designated time limit.

"Et ad congregandum eos coram me."

He hoped he doesn't screw the incantation as it was the most important part of the ritual. He doubted if he could gather all of the materials before the summoning, but here he is. At least the manual didn't ask for virgin blood that is nigh-impossible to acquire these days.

"To Zamiel, granter of wishes. Come, almighty eternal devil!"

Nothing happened. He knew it wouldn't work. Maybe he should have used his own blood instead of chicken blood to draw the pentagram. The devil wouldn't be pleased about this. This will not happen if the manual is more specific in asking the required materials. Whoever wrote it must be retarded.

Issei looked at the manual once again, and it did resemble a passage from a cookbook. Has he been deceived? The tome is a hundred pages long, but everything is empty safe from the first page containing the manual and guide to summoning the devil called Zamiel.

In the end, he decided to call it a day and go to sleep. This isn't working at all. That was what he thought until the summoning circles glowed with harsh intensity and a hooded figure in a black cloak materialized before him.

"Haha! Somebody who wants to strike a bargain! Tell me, mortal. What is it that you desire?" The figure spoke in an unearthly voice that echoed through the room, Issei had no idea what lies behind the blackness surrounding it.

Its gaze strips him naked to his soul, looking to the devil's eyes was like looking into the subterranean pits of a red hot volcano where hot coals burn. Issei wanted to run away and forget this ever happened, but there is no turning back now.

He just needs to say his wish and listen to what the devil said. If it wanted his soul in exchange, so be it. Issei has no objection if the devil wanted him to be its slave for an eternity or something.

"I want a girlfriend."

The devil was silent for a moment after he said his wish until it made a voice Issei thought devils aren't capable of making. It giggled like a school girl and the blackness covering it started to lose its form.

"Fine, your girlfriend is here."

Issei's jaw dropped. He didn't expect the devil to take the form of a beautiful girl with a slender body and long dark hairs. She was dressed in Issei's school uniform and observed him with a curious expression on her face.

"I am impressed. You have the power of a dragon and you only wanted a girlfriend?"

"I only need a girlfriend right now. What is the payment?"

"Just let me use your power whenever I want to. I am not my father who likes human sacrifice so much. Besides, you never used your power before isn't it?"

The devil in human form keeps talking about the power Issei didn't know he has. As far as he knew, he was just a normal human without any memorable traits to make people interested in him. Just what is this power of a dragon Zamiel speaks of?

"My apologies, human. It seems like we haven't introduced ourselves. Don't know, don't love, they say. My name is Zamiel the second. My father is the first. Maybe if we are lucky enough, our child will be the third."

"Hyoudou Issei." He only needs to say his name, right?

"I will be in your care starting from now, then. I need a human name to go along with you. Are you okay with Mieru?"

"Anything is fine."

After hearing her contractor's agreement, Mieru then happily explained the term of their contract with him. First, he should treat her like a queen. Second, his soul belongs to her. Third, he should not tell anyone the terms of their contract. It was simple and easy to remember.

"And now, let us finalize our contract. Come closer, I don't bite."

Issei followed what the beautiful creature said and doesn't regret it when she suddenly pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was brief and he longed for more, still feeling the sensation of his lips meeting with hers. He could have asked more, but couldn't find himself to do so after he accidentally locked into the devil's demonic red eyes again.

She blinked, and the color shifted from blood-red to deep brown. The devil doesn't like it when a human looked into her eyes and wet themselves out of fear. She still couldn't understand why her father loved scaring human to death with those eyes.

"You are beautiful. I am glad to have someone like you to be my girlfriend." He blushed, having a full body view of his girlfriend for the first time since summoning. Having said that, he is sure Mieru wouldn't lose to the top girls on his school when it comes to appearance.

"Save the compliment for later, it's getting late. We should go to your house."

"Yeah, let's introduce you to my parents. I wonder what they will say about this."

They walked from the deserted summoning place to the Hyoudou's residence, holding hands along the way. Some of the passersby gave them a weird look, questioning the girl's sanity to get so close with someone as notorious as Hyoudou Issei. A certain disguised fallen angel hiding in the shadows looked in disdain at the sight of Issei finally having someone on his side.

"There goes my plan down the drain, time for plan B."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was originally planning it to be a** oneshot **, I did not expect this story to get so many likes. Thanks for caring! I will try to update the story when I can. For now, enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

"You did what to my parents?"

"Don't worry, I only made them think I was your childhood friend."

That night, Issei accompanied his girlfriend back to her 'home' because it's dangerous for someone as beautiful as her to come out alone at night, although she was more than capable to protect herself from anything. She doesn't want to spend the night inside his house since it would raise suspicion.

Really? Someone appearing out of nowhere, staying with her supposed childhood friend of an opposite gender for a night after they just met again? It wouldn't be too suspicious if said friend isn't Issei. The resident pervert who never hide his excitement in seeing the body of a woman.

Mieru was not used to the feeling of someone holding her hand while they walked together, it was an unfamiliar sensation that could be described as awkward in human terms. Not that she didn't like her contractor, it's just that she feels him as a somewhat irritating person.

Like how could he stare into the breast of another woman when they were going out in public? She needs to do something about this. Soon. She hoped she wouldn't have to use drastic measures to prevent him from doing something as stupid as falling in love with another woman. Mortal or not.

"Why the long face? I didn't fry your parents' brains or anything. They will be fine."

Issei had nothing to respond to that, he doesn't know what to say when she suddenly kissed him again. He nearly fainted from the shock, but somehow he held on and returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked the she-devil, trying to know the reasons behind her sudden action. Are female demons always this impulsive?

"It's nothing, just to remind you about our commitment. You already have a beautiful girlfriend, yet you wanted more?"

"Sorry, old habits die hard. I will only look at you for now."

His girlfriend smiled and he knew he just picked up the right answer. Giving the wrong answer might shorten his lifespan to zero, sort of. He might be a pervert, but he is not stupid enough to not realize the danger of having a devil as a girlfriend.

"Good, I expect you to be more committed now. It's for your own sake as well."

"You said something about me having the power of a dragon or something, does it have something to do with it?"

"I will save the details for later, but you're unique. I can sense it the moment you summoned me. Listen, you have something the three factions wanted and they have to kill you to get it."

The three factions, whoever they are, doesn't sound friendly at all. But that made senses, considering the name seemed to be likely taken from the big bad of a cliche shounen manga. A villain always have a cool sounding name to make them sounds evil.

"I will explain it later when we're not being followed. Show yourself! Oh, it's just you."

Something leaped out from the shadows without warning and launched itself to Mieru. It was a blonde girl wearing a maid outfit who looked about the same age as Issei. For a moment, he thought the girl was going to kill his girlfriend by incapacitating her from the bone-crushing hug she is giving.

"Young Mistress, I am glad you're safe! We searched for you everywhere, your parents are worried!"

"Worried? My parents? That is nothing new."

"Maybe you should go back to your parents if they are worried about you," Issei said, wondering if devils could worry about their daughter the way humans did. Are they really that different with humans?

"Young Mistress, who is this cute boy? Can I eat him for dinner?"

The girl said the part about eating him as if talking about the weather, Issei didn't know if she is joking or not. But if she isn't, he certainly doesn't look forward to seeing himself served with melted mozzarella cheese

"That would be my boyfriend. Stop hitting on him, Eli. You already have a husband and five children."

"As you wish, Young Mistress! You are really your father's child. I won't be surprised if you married a human just like Master did. Shall we get going then?"

"Wait, your mother is a human?" So, a devil is capable of having children with a human. Issei thought. Maybe they were not so different anyway.

"Yes, she was. She summoned my father to save her hometown from a plague and he got interested in her."

Her explanations made sense. If God doesn't grant the wishes of a person, as benevolent as they might be, that person will end up asking the devil instead. It saddens him to see God doesn't care about a woman who only wanted the best for her friends and family, but it's not like he actually believed in God anyway.

"I'm sorry for your lost."

Issei didn't know if a devil accepted sympathy for the death of her human mother. He was sure that Mieru's mother is very well gone from this world seeing how she referred to her as 'was'. It must be thought to live and raised with a demon father.

"It's okay, she died when the townspeople executed her as a witch but she gets better. She is a devil now, a good one. You should meet her sometime."

They reached the abandoned house Mieru is planning to turn into her temporary place of residence, it was the very definition of a haunted house. No one lived there, of course, or it would look more habitable.

"I will need you to stay here and help me fix this, Eli."

"Are you sure, Young Mistress? Could anyone live in a place like this?"

"That's why we are here to redecorate. It's about time we part ways, Issei-kun. See you later tomorrow at school!"

Issei walked away from his girlfriend, thinking how she was not any different than most girls he encountered before. The only difference being the way she treated him with respect. She said she will continue treating him like that as long as he keeps his promise.

Something on the back of his mind told him the consequence of breaking the promise will result in the end of his life, so that would be very unlikely to happen unless if he somehow got bored of being a living person.

He knows he should have to go outside at night more, the air is a breeze and the surroundings calm. The view is also nice with a sky full of stars. However, something wrong usually happened when he is relaxing like this.

Meanwhile, someone tried to kill him with a spear of light from distances, and it barely missed him. Look at what having an untied shoe does to a man, it saved his life. In the end, he ended up throwing his shoes at the direction of the attacker by instinct and let's just say the attacked isn't pleased with this.

"How dare you, stupid human! You will pay for this with your life!"

The shoes landed a clean hit on the once perfect face of his attacker, a winged woman wearing something that couldn't be called clothes as it barely covered her shapely figure. Issei took the moment to eye the woman's feature curiously, marveling at their beauty. Instead of serene and graceful beauty owned by Mieru, this one is beautiful in a sense that looking at it for too long will kill you.

"Aren't you cold wearing something like that?"

"Just shut up and let me kill you!" The woman snapped, throwing her spear here and there. Her aim was surprisingly good for someone blinded by her rage.

"You are the one who talks too much."

"You talk big for someone who will be dead soon, your girlfriend can't save you now!"

"This is going to be one hell of a night..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every story is unique in their own way, but let's hope I have enough caffeine to continue writing this for now.**

* * *

Issei knows he has to do something soon instead of dodging the spears left and right, he couldn't keep running forever. Eventually, he started to view the pattern where the projectiles are thrown and realized something.

If those spears are hurled at him at such incredible speed, how could he dodge it all before he knows where they are going to hit? He should be keeping on his breath now, but why did he remain fit through all of it?

His body started to feel strange since Mieru kissed him, he was healthier than before. Still, he doubted he could dodge the spears without losing stamina even when he is healthy. His girlfriend must have done something to his body.

"Stop running and face me like a man! Forget that, just die already so I can get your Sacred Gear!"

Sacred Gear, huh? Whatever is it, it doesn't sound too bad. He needs to ask his girlfriend about this later. If he is still alive and breathing that is. Is there any room to launch a counter-attack?

"Can I get my shoes back?"

He wasn't supposed to say that to an enemy who wanted him dead, it only made her angrier.

"What was that for? I asked you nicely, you know?"

"Why are you still alive? You should be dead already!"

"Because I am not dead, are you stupid or what?"

His eyes widened when he unconsciously grabbed a light pole and lifted it from the ground, finding it to be as light as a matchstick. He didn't have the time to aim and instinctively throw it to the direction of his attacker. It damaged one of her wings but didn't do any real injuries. The action only served to agitate her further.

"I am screwed, am I?"

"I won't forgive you! I will kill you over and over again!"

"Not on my watch." Said a new voice as the battlefield is suddenly transformed into a prison of thorns where no one can get in or out. Issei never liked flowers, especially if they are gigantic and have a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth like a piranha.

I give you three choice. Die by the hand of my Young Mistress, get eaten by my flowers, let me give you a painless death, or go kill yourself."

"Actually, that's four, Eli."

The maid tilted her head and gave her mistress a blank look. Strange girl, Issei thought. Outnumbered, their enemy forced a retreat and nearly succeeded if a bunch of overgrown plants wasn't blocking her path.

"I am sorry I have to make you do all the fighting, Eli. You know I am not that much of a fighter and I hate violence."

Issei noticed the maid's expressions shifts when she heard her mistress said that. It's an expression you see on someone's face when they know you are lying but doesn't want to say it. Meanwhile, the enemy desperately tried to escape by cutting down the obstacle one by one. Instead of being harmed, the flowers looked happier.

"Eats a lot, my plants! I am sorry I can't give you your favorite food right now, the blood of a virgin is hard to find nowadays. Your light spear is useless, my plants absorb light!"

"Mieru-chan? Is your maid okay?"

"She is always like this until I told her to stop."

"Then tell her to stop, people are watching and we already have someone watching us. Like that Gremory-senpai over there."

A familiar girl with brilliant red hairs smiled at them when Issei mentioned her name. She seems to recognize Mieru and moved next to her side using a magic circle. Another devil? Issei didn't know they are so many of them running around living a normal life as a human before.

"Good night, Miss Zamiel. Long time no see, is your father well?"

"My, isn't it Miss Gremory. Fancy meeting you here but of course, this is your territory isn't it? About my father, I believe he should be with my mother trying to create another child. The more, the merrier. How's your brother?"

"The same as always, he didn't change much this past 100 years."

Issei didn't say anything, what should he say in this situation? How could those two forget they are currently inside an isolated battlefield and just chat with each other like that? Devils are weird, but they are all beautiful girls.

Maybe it's just girls being girls no matter what their species are. Their quirks are not something limited to those belonging to the human species.

"I caught the fallen angel, Young Mistress! What will we do to her now?"

"Let's start a trial, right here, right now. You are charged with trespassing into the territory of the Gremory family and murder attempt to a valued ally of the Zamiel family. How do you plead?"

The fallen angel made a shocked expression and her blood suddenly went cold at the mention of the word "Zamiel." She has heard the taboo word before, spoken in fear by her superiors.

A family of devils whose original head still remained alive and kicking, probably one of the oldest known family not affiliated to the 72 pillars. Led by a devil with the power of fallen angel, known as the Demon Huntsman for his hobby of hunting weaker devils and fallen angels for sports. And collecting souls as a trophy, don't forget about that.

An ancient being feared and respected, but mostly feared by anyone who knows his name. He who controlled the underworld of the underworld as the equivalent of its crime lord. Granting people's wishes 24/7 for a cost of their fortune, if they ever had it. The world's first ever debt-collector. It wouldn't be worse if he didn't make clueless people indebted to him.

"My father is that famous? It must be something for a stupid fallen angel like you to know him. But first, answer my question. Did you feel guilty or not?"

"I don't think she can answer your question when her mouth is gagged with plants."

"You are a genius, Issei-kun! Release her, Eli."

The sight of the fallen angel whose clothes has been torn on convenient places turned Issei on. He wanted to feel a taste of that soft flesh and bouncy breasts but caught himself before he could violate the now helpless woman with all of his might. Doing something like that in front of his girlfriend will break their contract.

"Why are you so interested in used goods? Let me tell you one thing, those degenerates fall from grace because they get addicted to worldly pleasures. I bet her holes wouldn't be as tight as any one of us. Eli is an exception, she is already married."

"What are you waiting for? I lose! Just kill me already."

"Only in the darkness can I judge the nature of your crime. It's going to be morning soon, I will let you live this time. Consider yourself forgiven, you can thanks me later."

A devious smile played on Mieru's lips, telling Issei she let the enemy escape for nothing. She reached the place where the fallen's heart should be and tear it apart. The fallen angel's eyes become glazed and her expression turned vacant in an instant.

"I give you freedom in exchange for your soul. Smile, you don't have to feel pain anymore."

That night, Issei learned how terrifying girls can be.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know many ways to start a story, but know nothing to end it. We will see how long I can keep this up.**

* * *

Just for this once, Issei felt something is amiss when he goes to school today. He was used to people looking at him with contempt so much that he found the notion of them looking at him like a normal person to be weird.

Will the sun rise again tomorrow? The perverted duo sort of ignored him and walked away when he approached them as if he was never part of their group at all. Girls from various classes greeted him on his way to the class, just what in the world is happening?

Maybe he is dreaming and everything will be back to normal once he woke up, he just needs to pinch his hand to help him return back to the world of the living. When the act of pinching himself resulted in a jolt of pain spreading through the skins on his hands, he knew the world is not the way how it was supposed to be.

Not anymore, at least. He kind of panicked when he realized the whole school is acting oddly this day, is this a devil's influence? A fallen angel's? What if he just walked right into a trap set by an enemy?

"Ohayou, Issei-chan. Sleeps well?"

Why is his girlfriend have to be the first person in his class who actually acts normally? He was sure she wasn't part of his class before, but the other students seemed to ignore that. It's just like she was always there since day one.

"Why are you here? Why did everyone acts so kind to me?"

"Don't worry, I just modified their memories to make it looks like I have been dating someone in their class for a long time. I changed their image about you to make it less troublesome. My prince charming should be cute and handsome!"

Issei didn't know if he should be terrified or impressed over what Mieru have done. It took a great deal of power and energies to mind wipe the whole school and she didn't look any exhausted at all. She did look a bit pale, but she is already pale from the start.

After what happened yesterday to the fallen angel, Issei didn't want to do something stupid around her. Not anymore, if she could strips someone of their soul and turn them into a mindless puppet whose strings have been cut.

"Nakagami-san, can I copy your homework?"

However, having the ability to manipulate memories and souls apparently doesn't make someone knows how to do her homework properly.

"Anything for you, friend. Just make it a little different so it wasn't obvious you copied."

"How did you do that?" Issei asked his girlfriend, unsure if she just used mind control to get what she wanted. If she always does this to everyone around her, will it cause any lasting brain damage for them?

"I asked nicely."

"You mean you aren't abusing your power to control her?"

Class went smoothly without an invasion from any supernatural creatures. Whoever yesterday's fallen angel is affiliated with doesn't seem to mind having her stolen from them. It was like nobody cared for her, what a pity.

Being forgotten is worse than being dead, Issei thought. But what is worse than the two of them combined? Living without a sense of self. That is definitely what the nameless fallen angel is doing right now, being forced to do anything Mieru wanted. Like dress her in a maid outfit and let her to all the boring household stuff.

"Mistress, you forgot to bring your lunch."

It was nearing lunch time the former enemy showed up wearing smiles as empty as her eyes. Her tones sounded monotone as if spoken by a robot, it's scary what living without a soul does to your body. Issei, however, has a question on his mind.

"Why couldn't her outfit be more revealing?"

"Because it's indecent for a woman to show much of her skins, and you will be staring at her the whole time."

Issei knew his girlfriend is the type to preserve all of the wonder of woman's body for oneself but doubted if this is the answer. Mieru, being a devil, is sensitive to the sun and keep most of her skins covered but why did the same to the soulless maid? She wasn't a devil and wouldn't have troubles dealing with the sun.

"I want to ask something."

"Go on. If it's about Sacred Gears, meet me on the rooftop after class."

It was obvious that Mieru has just read his mind if the unpleasant feeling of someone invading his mind is an indication. Although she made it as gentle as possible, Issei still felt some rather nasty side effects as if his head is about to explode.

"I am sorry, did it hurts? I haven't practiced for ages, my skill must be getting rusty by now."

He could not wait for today's class to be over, his curiosity gets the best of him. All he needs to know about this power and why is it so special to be wanted by everyone who isn't human. He got the feeling that he will face his own kind for the control of this power, though.

"The devils are fine, you can find the one in charge here inside the Occult Research Club room. It's the fallen we are concerned with. Azazel and my father used to be drinking buddies, I wonder what that pervert is up to this time."

Waiting patiently is not what Issei excelled at, especially if the lessons are boring and he already knew all of it just by reading the textbooks. The teachers did nothing to elaborate what was written in it, preferring to just read it out loud in front of the class instead.

Mieru is asleep, and no one seems to be noticing. Lucky her. Did she abuses her power to make people ignore her again? It is fine to abuse your power when it comes to an emergency like this. Issei hoped he could just sleep through the class and dream of big-breasted women.

"You know, Azazel and you could get along. You two speak the same language."

Why didn't he? Every gentleman knows how to speak in the fine language of breasts, it's common sense. His girlfriend gave him a look of disapproval, muttering something about choosing the right human or not.

It is common for a human of his age to fantasize about breasts, most people get through that phase when they realize where the direction of their life is going. Mieru has experienced in dealing with that kind of people, but she feels different this time. Could it be that she is jealous of Issei thinking about another woman?

That make senses, he is the first person who saw her as her own person instead of her father's daughter for centuries. Everyone else only gets close to her to take advantage of her wealth and status. It could be love, or it could be hormones kicking in. The bell rings and she found out she has been looking at the face of her boyfriend the whole time.

No, it's not right. Love is a poison, it killed her mother and doomed the majority of souls condemned to serve her father for eternity.

Had her father be in his right mind, he would not dare to marry his former client whose soul is already beyond saving. There are plenty of other women suited for him.

"God must be crazy when he created love... I wonder what he is drinking when he think of creating it."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go to the rooftop, we have a plenty of explaining to do."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fear not, this story is not abandoned. Yet. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

* * *

"You know Hitler, right?"

"Of course I know, I did not sleep in classes like you."

"I thought your head is only filled with breasts, I am glad that I was wrong."

At first, Issei thought the scene that will play out at the rooftop of Kuoh Academy will become one of those scenes from eroge when they finally prove their love to one another. What happened is far from it.

He did not expect to be asked for his knowledge of World War II by Mieru out of all people. Since when did devils care for human history? It does not matter a lot for them since they lived in a world far away. He was wrong, however.

"That made it easier for me to explain. Listen, Hitler made a deal with my father to get his hands on the Longinus. A weapon capable of slaying gods. There is thirteen copy of them and you happened to have one of it inside your body."

"Sounds interesting, how did I get it outside my body then?" Really? The weapon that could kill gods is in his possession the entire time and he didn't know it? Sometimes he wondered if he is ignorant or stupid, or both of them. At least he knew he was not normal since he was younger.

"You don't, losing it means death to you. I suggest not awakening it until you can defend yourself properly against anything that wanted to kill you. I don't want you to rely on your Longinus too much. The dragon sealed inside it can be quite grumpy sometimes."

Something fell down on the place where Issei stood, causing the floor to crack down from the impact. It was a familiar spear he encountered last night, the one belonged from a certain fallen angel. He looked at the sky and find the very same person who previously attacked him.

"You are already dead."

The fallen angel looked at him with her dull eyes and throw another projectile at him. Her aim was better compared from yesterday but Issei dodged at the right moment. Her way of fighting seemed to look more refined as if the maid outfit she wore didn't restrict her movement at all.

Losing her soul and sense of self only made her more dangerous, like a machine whose sole purpose is only to kill and nothing else.

"I gave you some of my powers when we made our contract. Use them if you want to survive. This will be a test to see if you are worthy to wield it or not. Obliterate him, my doll."

"As you wish, Mistress. It shall be done." Her voice was devoid of any emotions just like her face, as she bowed down and disappear in a flash of light.

Two hands blocked what should have been a fatal strike to the chest and one of them falls to the ground, Issei didn't know if he should be surprised because he is still alive or he feels no pain after losing an arm. His fapping arm. He knows he should cut the habit after he gets a girlfriend.

"What are you doing? I can't live with only one hand!"

"You can, you are still alive now. It is just a hand, you can just grow it back again. Oh, wait. I forgot humans can't grow their hands."

For some reason, Mieru doesn't sound apologetic at all. Did she know Issei is looking at the maid's panties as he lay wounded in the pool of his own blood?

"I yield! I am not ready for this! I promise you I won't think of another woman again!"

"You are hopeless, let's go to the infirmary and have your arm reattached. Keep in mind that everyone wanted your Sacred Gear and they wouldn't be holding back."

Issei was glad no one else is present to see him bringing a detached hand to the infirmary, it looked like everyone has gone home for today. He doesn't want to explain anything to them or have Mieru forcibly wipe their memories again. What if it caused them to suffers from brain damage?

It is strange to see his own left hand separated from his body but he did not feel any pain at all. Is he a zombie now? Hopefully not, being a human has its own merits and he did not want to lose that. It gives him the rights to not be bothered by the supernaturals. Until the day he summoned a devil.

"A visitor...? Someone, please tell me I'm not dreaming."

The room's dusty and cobweb-infested interior told Issei no one entered this place for a very long time, maybe since the school was built. Someone wearing a white coat was sleeping on the bed that was supposed to be occupied by a patient.

"The smell of blood, what did we have here? My, this looks serious. Will you let auntie take care of it?"

The school's nurse, if Issei could call her that, rose from the sick bed and examined his wounds. She applied something that faintly smells of alcohol to the wounds and prepared a needle and a hot water for the treatment.

"I can stitch it back together but the scar will stay, are you okay with it?"

"I don't know. Are you related to Rias Gremory?"

"You are the 178328243rd person who mistook me for a Gremory, I know I should have dyed my hairs... brown? There, as good as new. Come back again in a week if you feel something is wrong with your hand."

Did she just stitches his hand like it was some body parts of a doll? Issei doubted if such methods will work on humans at first, but the result proved it to be possible. He could feel his left hand now, better than ever.

The nurse smiled at him and started writing in a notebook using a language he never saw before, he couldn't even read whatever that was written on it. His girlfriend did not know how to read any of it either. It must be written in a very bad and illegible handwriting even for devil standards.

"The next time you got into a fight with a fallen angel, try to avoid their spears. No sense blocking it, I speak from experience. You are not skilled in close-range arm-to-arm fighting, right? Why don't you try picking a weapon of your size?"

A nurse, giving an advice in fighting instead of healing. Where is the world heading to? Is the day of judgment closer than he thought? He was sure she was never meant to be here before.

Her expression was caring and gentle, only looking more brighter when the conversation turned into a discussion of how to kill someone in the most effective and efficient way possible.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I enjoyed healing more than killing. It's just that preventing is better than curing. You can at least reduce the damage taken if you can't avoid it entirely."

Mieru did not take part in the conversation, she was busy playing with a moving real-like replica of a house cat. The only way they knew it was not the real deal is by looking at the tremendous amount of stitching it has across its body.

"Strength is not your strong point, speed is. I have yet to know how your magical prowess fares. We still don't know what is stronger, your punch or your magic. Try to think about putting something on fire."

"Like this?"

The entire room was suddenly engulfed in bluish flames seen often when someone is cooking with a stove. Fueled by the alcohols stored inside, it quickly consumed the place leaving only the occupant of the room unscathed.

Mieru beamed at Issei with a smile, feeling proud for his earlier display of power before he fainted out of exhaustion.

"Maybe you are not useless after all."

"I wonder about that. How about you be a good girl and get out of here to let him rest?"

"You are so mean, auntie! I want to watch my darling sleeps too!"

The nurse sighed and pushed the second generation of Zamiel out of her territory. With a patient like this, today is going to be a very long day. Signs of physical degradation, check. Signs of energy debilitation, check. It is a miracle the boy survived.

"He used his life force to fire the flames. I should have known."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The sixth chapter is finished and all ready to go. Just like my life. Feel free to look around.**

* * *

Issei opened his eyes to find himself laying in one of the bed inside the infirmary, the very same infirmary he burned to ashes a moment ago. To see it in perfect condition without anything in cinders is a relief.

Everything is only a dream. He did not lay waste to the place with flames he did not capable of producing without the help of a lighter. He must have fall asleep under the treatment and dreams of strange things. Sounds like something he always do.

He saw the nurse sleeping soundly on the bed opposite of him with the stuffed cat clutched on her chest, lucky thing. It opened its eyes and looked at him when it realized it was being watched. This is why he hate dolls, they are creepy.

The nurse did not made any movement, she looked like a doll. Her features and complexion looked too flawless to belongs to a human, but she is a devil. There are no chance that she is actually a living doll, isn't it?

"Better stop thinking and try to get out of here. What? The door is locked?"

He searched the vicinity for the keys, starting by searching the nurse's body for one. In his defense, Issei did nothing wrong. He just wanted to escape from this scary place. Being trapped inside a place that resembles a hospital with a a lot of real-like dolls is not a pleasant experience for him.

"Sorry, lady. I need to get out of here."

Before he could conduct a full body search on the nurse, she woke up and grabbed his hand to prevent it from reaching her body. The freezing sensation that soon followed felt like thousand needles piercing his skin.

"Watch out where you are touching, I have poisons inside my body."

"Sorry, but I have to go. Where is the key?"

"Not yet. We still need to check your condition after the incident. You burned this place to the ground, remember? I have to refresh it to its earlier state."

Knowing he had no chance to escape from the doll house, Issei stayed silent and listened to the nurse's explanation. Something that is hard to do when all of the doll's eyes are on him and they seemed to be interested on him. What if they wanted to eat his soul or something?

"Don't mind the dolls, they haven't seen a visitor for a long time. Let us talk about your condition instead."

"What condition? I am feeling great today." He does not sure if he could still feel great after he nearly lose an arm but everything turned out fine isn't it?

"For your information, you just received the wish-granting power of Zamiel. It might sounds silly, but it is actually a terrifying power since the user can use it to grant his own wish. You wished to set fire to something, and your power granted it."

"Then does that means I can do anything?"

"The most important thing is not whether you can do anything or not, it is about controlling your power. Try to learn some self-restrain first."

"Nice panties, pink really suits you."

Of course the first thing Issei did using his newfound power is to wish to be able to see the nurse's undergarment. His power granted it by temporarily giving his eye the ability to see through her clothes.

"Your ability is limited to granting one wish at one time. Keep in mind that it used your life force as the payment. You will die if you overuse it. Be careful."

He could feel the strain it caused to his eyes already even if a minute barely passed since he used it to see the nurse's lacy underwear. Issei blinked and his vision returned to normal, losing the pressure that is starting to build in his eyes.

"Can I just ask for more wishes?"

"Clever boy. You should be fine now. Go now, I believe Miss Zamiel is waiting."

Having said that, the nurse unlocked the door and let Issei outside. Issei is very glad to escape from the confinement chamber for physically impaired people. He wanted to know the best way to use his power and it did just that, as a rush of information forcefully found their way to his head.

Maybe he should stop wishing for anything that might hurt him like hell in the future, like this one. He decided to just call it a day and go to sleep, and he loses his consciousness there as his power dragged him forcefully to the dreamland.

What's up with this power? Is there any way to control it without letting it know it was being controlled? In the end, it will backfire and turned against him in the most convenient time possible. Zamiel never gave her power freely without a cost to pay.

"Darling, hello? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Fortunately, his girlfriend is there to wake him up before someone stepped on his face and ruined it.

"What are you saying? I didn't... oh wait, I did."

What was the nurse saying again? Right, self-restrain. A voice that sounded exactly like his own echoed in his head, giving him advice he desperately needed. The trick is to free your mind and heart of worldly desires. Be in control of your own destiny. His other self must have been high on something to actually say something like that.

"Are you okay? You have been spacing out too much lately, maybe you should go back to the infirmary."

"No, thanks. Everything is okay, I don't need to go there again."

More like he do not want to get inside that place again. The nurse is friendly and pleasant to look at, but the interiors looked like they are straight from horror movies.

If Issei were to be honest with himself right now, feeling the warmth of Mieru's body up close turned him on. He wanted to pin her to the wall right now and start doing you-know-what until he got an idea to prevent his power to kill him. If he could not control it, why not disabling it until the time he needed it?

"Switch off Zamiel." He will be fine now, right?

He wished for the entire school building to catch fire and waited for five minutes and nothing happened. His girlfriend stood there looking at him blankly as if he did something stupid. Again.

"What are you doing?"

"Can you see?" Nothing happened, he is on the clear. For now.

"But I did not see anything, are you sure you are feeling well? Hold on, I have a phone call from someone. Hello? Zamiel the younger here, what? No, I didn't do anything weird. Ask Eli."

She hung the phone, the newest unreleased model the girls go crazy for. The real thing is still in development but having an inside person did the job. The company who produced it owed many things to her family, being a regular to their wish-granting service. The CEO himself is a firm believer of the occult in general.

Issei did not get what she is talking about with the person on the phone, at least he still got the slight detail of it. It is about the other person asking if Mieru is causing trouble again in an unsanctioned place by going around collecting souls of bystanders.

That person is not entirely wrong since she has the soul of that nameless fallen angel currently in her possession. Speaking of fallen angels, Issei wanted to spar with her again soon. 1 VS 1. No interruptions. A fight to make it even.

"It's just Azrael, it seems like they overworked him again. Humans really love to kill themselves these days. Sucks to be him. Let's just go home and call it a day."

Mieru is not lying, she has no reason to lie to the only person who viewed her as her own self. Everything she said is the truth, Issei has already seen people trying to kill themselves numerous times. A salaryman, a teacher, and a housewife. None of them succeeded to end their lives due to his quick thinking, though.

"We have been awaiting you, Young Mistress. Let's go home."

A man in a black suit greeted them outside the school, opening the door of a limousine parked in front of them. His appearance reminded Issei of typical Yakuza grunts seen in every action movie with lots of violence involving guns and some punching.

Right, huh. His girlfriend is not a normal girl, she is the only daughter of world's greatest debt-collector who also happened to be a being with an unimaginable power. He has yet to see her in action and wanted to keep it that way.

Who knew if he won't going to be able to sleep for a week after seeing his girlfriend beating someone to a pulp. Be it devils, angels, or their fallen counterpart.

"Great, people will now remember me as the boy who dated a yakuza heiress."

At least it is better than being known as the boy who dated a devil. Now that he has gotten himself involved in Zamiel family business, what will he do? Get some tattoo to look the part, maybe. And start wearing dark clothes fitting the definition of edgy.

"I know I should have watched more action movies with Yakuzas in it."

* * *

 **To be** **continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I should have continue my thesis past the first chapter instead of writing this but I can manage.**

* * *

Issei wake up early in the morning that day, feeling refreshed like never before. He exhausted himself trying to make sense of his power yesterday and collapsed on the top of his bed. The first thing he think when he opened his eyes is how hungry he is. It seems like his mother is currently cooking his favorite food and he forgot to close the door and the scent went inside.

What is Issei's favorite food, you ask? It is everything his mother ever cooked for him. No question. His mother is a skilled cook, probably the best in the world. Everything she got her hands into turned out fine no matter how inedible they previously looked like.

If strength is determined by how good someone is at cooking, he is sure his mother will be the queen of the world. That will make him a prince if he inherited some of her skills and that he did.

"Awake already? You can always sleep for five more minutes. You don't have school today."

"Ï am starving, what's cooking?"

"It's a secret . Why don't you go take a shower while you wait?"

He had no idea whatever she is thinking right now but she looked happy. Now that Issei thought about it, her smile never left her face and he never saw the occasion when it does. His mother once said it was the secret behind her youngish appearance. Think of something good and it will do great for the body.

When he is done doing his morning routine, he sat down in the dining table to receive his meal. The first food someone eats on the day mattered a lot to one's well being. He knew today is weekend and he didn't need to deal with the school, but he have other activity in mind.

Like settling the score with a certain soulless fallen angel turned maid, for example. He need to show his girlfriend what he is capable of, starting by besting her maid in a fair one against one combat. He felt something inside him awakened after he unlocked Zamiel's power of wish-granting. The desire to dominate lesser beings and stands on the top of the food chain.

"Thanks for the meal, kaa-san."

He started eating something that was bought to him by his mother. A curry, from the look of it. It was awfully spicy but he still managed to finish it anyway. It gave him the strength needed to finish his next challenge.

Not just finish it. Conquer. Surpass. He wondered if the power made him think like a devil although he is, in theory, is just a human who made a deal with the devil called Zamiel. Just what has he gotten into?

"Your father is still away in a business trip, he won't be coming home until next week."

Of course, he already knew about it. His mother is just trying to find a way to start a conversation. They only talked so much these days. Her cooking and smile were the only things that did not change so much as he get older. He get the feeling that his own mother is starting to feel uncomfortable around him for reason unknown.

"Have you seen the news? Watch your back."

"The mass- suicide? I did. Is there something wrong about it?"

"I cannot believe I actually talked about this with my son. Listen, I thought it was no coincidence that people around here started to kill themselves in gruesome manner. Something must have caused it to happen."

And there she is, getting too absorbed in her conspiracy theories and mystery again. What more mysterious than any of her theories is the woman herself, even her son did not know who she was or what is she doing before she become a perfectly normal housewife.

"I have a feeling, you know? It's faint but it still made me worried about you. You should take this with you whenever you goes. It saved me many times."

"Isn't this one of your kitchen's knives?"

The dagger is a small instrument, one particularly used to peel the skins of a fruit. It was not your average household appliance, however, as it was beautifully carved with an intricate flower pattern. His fingers feels warm when he touched the handle for some reason.

"I think that is all. Have a nice day!"

He left his house in a contemplative manner, thinking if his mother is hiding something from him. As it turned out, however, that was not the reason why he is late to the designated meeting place. He only arrived late because he happened to help an old woman cross the streets and a cat stuck to a tree.

Issei hated to be a yes-man sometimes. He should have learned to say no when he got the chance. Nothing happened when he arrived at an abandoned park where his adversary is waiting. There are no punishment for his tardiness, it seems.

"You are late. Shall we begin?"

"Right on. Switch on Zamiel."

An exact copy of the fallen angel's spear materialized on his right hands, although it was covered with bluish flames that strangely felt warm and welcoming towards his touch. If he wanted to win against this enemy, he certainly preferred to do it with styles. Fight fire with fire, they said.

"There are no rules. The battle ends if either side yield or is killed, understood?"

Issei nodded in agreement to what his girlfriend have to say. His opponent did the same, her movement looking so very unnatural and rigid. He compared to that of a machine and thought of an army of them capable only of carnage destruction.

This is not the fallen angel who once hunted him, but is something more powerful and sinister in comparison. Something that was molded and remodeled to think and act as an obedient servant of Zamiel. He could lose his life fighting this desecrated husk of a fallen angel.

"Commencing attack in three, two, one." Why did she have to speak in a cold, robotic voice that chilled him to the core?

"Kami, grant me strength."

He readied his stance and prepared to clash with his enemy, aiming to be the first one to strike. Mieru raised an eyebrow to his prayers. She never knew her boyfriend is a religious person.

Forget about it, screw the gods. He is Japanese. They did not stop his country from being nuked twice before. Or maybe he should thanks them for their negligence instead as he doubted if anime, especially the one with H genre will still exists if they allowed Japan to win the war.

"Target confirmed. Engaging."

Issei wished for a swift, decisive victory. He knew his power will grants it, the question is when. Even an instant noddle needs five minutes before it can be eaten, the same goes for his power although he does not sure how long he have to wait. It might depends on the wish.

Surprisingly, he fared well against an opponent that is obviously about twice or thrice more skilled than him. Projectiles are thrown and their weapons clashed, only to find themselves being equals in power. Maybe he is not yet ready for this. He should have known how to properly control his power first.

"Eat this!"

He thrown his spears to the skies, splitting it into smaller flaming spears of light that rained to the direction of the fallen angel who merely flapped her wings to deflect all of them. She countered by launching those of her own and Issei blasted it with away.

"Who do you think will win? The boy isn't half-bad."

Mieru nearly fainted when someone appeared from behind and asked something she did not expected since she never really think about it before. The outcome of this match is irrelevant to her. She only wanted to test the limit of her weapon.

"You turned a fallen angel into a doll? Impressive. It is a shame such a beautiful doll is to be used as a weapon. You got some help from Naamah, right? She knew a lot about dolls. I mean, her current body is that of a doll, isn't it?"

The youngest Zamiel turned her gaze to the tanned woman, eyeing her suspiciously. The woman was wearing a large hat, a sunglasses, and some kind of colorful dress worn by tourists who went to visit the local beach.

"Weren't you supposed to be away on a vacation?"

"I am, and Japan is far away from your country. Never liked the werewolves, I am happy there weren't any of them here. I have an interesting information about the murders happening here and I am willing to share it with my favorite niece. Some crazy exorcists are allying themselves with an equally crazy fallen angels to break the balance."

"Whatever you say, aunt Ixchel."

Mieru looked at the battlefield and noted that it has been turned into a literal hell. There is a huge crater the size of a fully grown abyss dragon in the center of it. Everything is engulfed in flames and she immediately know it was Issei's doing due to the peculiar color it bathed in.

Those two are still fighting ignoring the fact that they has destroyed everything around them. Should she stop them or let one of them finish the other one to end the match naturally?

"I know I should have given Issei-kun 1/1000 of my power instead of 1/100. This is why I hate math."

"You do? Same here, I never seems to be able to count past 178300000. I heard your father used it to torture his victim on his free time, by giving them this impossible equation that-"

The older woman's speech was cut off by a series of explosions close by before she finished it. Things doesn't looks good at all for every person who watched the earth got razed over and over again. Ixchel somehow know she will be the one to repair all of the damage when it is over and silently vanished from the scene.

"...I guess I have to fix everything myself."

Still, she smiled. Issei looked like as if he is having fun and she was glad to give him some time for him to let the power within loose. Her doll might be needing some considerate reconfiguration later after she gathered the data from the result of the fight.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
